


Head Over Heels

by AmeliasMistletoe



Category: Chasing Life (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliasMistletoe/pseuds/AmeliasMistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greer Danville is falling head over heels for Brenna Carver and doesn't realize that Brenna is doing the exact same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling For You

A/N: This story starts in the middle of Season 1, Episode 5, after Greer, Brenna, Kieran, and Beth see Pretty in Pink. I know this chapter is short but I'll have the second chapter up soon.

Greer's POV

I can't believe myself; I think I'm actually falling for Brenna Carver. I never thought I'd think that. There's just something about her that is so intriguing, I can't help but like her. I know my chances are slim though. I mean look at her and then look at me; I'm just a girl who likes top knots and pretty dresses. What could she see in me? I feel ridiculous for even considering wanting to date her. She's just so different from me and everyone I know, it's refreshing.

I was lying on my bed, thinking about her, when she called me and I have to say I was shocked. She's made it pretty clear that she doesn't want us to hang out, so it's weird that she called me, especially since it so late, I mean, it's almost midnight.

I answered the call and she asked me if I could meet up which surprised me. I said yes, even though I'd already changed into my pajamas and quickly changed out of them and into an outfit that I thought she'd like before hurrying to meet her.

When I get there and see her I can tell she's upset and I still can't figure out why she wanted me to come when she could have called her boyfriend, who I assume would have been a better choice to comfort her but hey, I'll take it even if it is just as friends.

"Hey, sorry to make you walk so far. I forgot how far this was from the parking lot," Brenna said softly.

"No problem," I said honestly. "I was kind of surprised to hear from you," I added.

"I hope its okay. There's just a lot of stuff going down at my house right now and I had to get away," Brenna said and I realized that something wasn't right but I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I said trying to comfort her.

"I just wanted to be around someone who would, make me, feel better," Brenna said and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"Brenna, what happened?" I asked, realizing that something was wrong.

"My sister is really sick," she responded with tears in her eyes and I moved over so I was sitting right next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

It seemed like we sat there forever but at the same time I didn't want to move. "It's getting late. I should probably get back," she said. Even though I didn't want to leave I knew she was right, so I nodded in agreement. It was probably twelve-thirty by now and I knew I should be getting back too.

"Call me in the morning?" I asked. I wanted to make sure that she was okay because I was worried about her.

"I will," she said softly as got up and walked away.

"Talk to you tomorrow," I said with a smile as I walked back to my car.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I would love to hear your suggestions for where you think the story should go so let me know! R & R


	2. Thinking About You

A/N: I'm so thankful for all of the favorites and alerts! I'm especially thankful for Alee's review!

Brenna's POV

What was that? I can't believe I actually called her and she came. I don't know what do about her, I thought Beth was seeing something that wasn't there but now I'm having second thoughts, maybe she does like me. What's even more surprising is I think I like her, too. I mean I haven't thought a lot about my sexuality and I've had crushes on girls before but not like this. This is different.

I'm worried about Kieran though, because I don't want to hurt his feelings. I know our relationship is open but if I start going out with Greer then I definitely want to end it with Kieran but I don't want to hurt him. I also have to think about my reputation because I know going out with Greer is going to totally change how people see me, especially Ford.

I wanted to talk to April about it because she'd probably have an idea of what I should do but I know she isn't coming home tonight and I don't blame her. I wouldn't if I was her. I get that she needs time and I think that mom was too headstrong when she approached her. April doesn't need us freaking out and I guess that's why I'm trying to be strong for her and mom, but it's hard because I can't imagine losing her. I know that's why I called Greer, it was because I knew she would understand. If I'd called Kieran then he wouldn't know what to say and he would probably say something stupid like he had earlier.

I honestly can't believe how he reacted when I told him about April. He just started ranting about government conspiracy and that's not what I needed. I needed him to comfort me and tell me that everything was going to be okay but instead he just ranted about pollution and how the government knows that people are getting sick and all sorts of stuff that just isn't helpful.

I wanted to talk to Greer again but it was too late now and I knew that I needed to get to sleep. I think maybe tomorrow I'll talk to Beth about Greer because she's the one who realized that I had feelings for Greer and I think I noticed them before but she's the one who made me admit them and realize that it's not a problem to have a crush on someone who makes you happy and I'm thankful for that because I was struggling with my feelings and now I think I've come to terms with them for the most part at least. I mean, I don't know what to do about them but I know that I like both Kieran and Greer. I also know that I like Greer more because every time I'm around her I get butterflies in my stomach and I can't help but smile when I see her. Something in me just lights up when I see her and I can't explain it but for some reason I don't feel the need to. I'm happy that we got paired up for our project and I'm happy that I suggested we play tennis because that was the start of everything.

As I lay there looking at my ceiling replaying the events from the past few days all I can think about is her and I know that wrong of me to do that to Kieran because I know I like her more and I know that I never really like him in the first place, not for a relationship at least. Don't get me wrong, Kieran is a great friend but that's all he is. He's good as a friend. He's not good when I need someone to be there for me or someone to discuss things with. He's good when I need someone to hang out and goof-off with. He's good when I want to hang out and fool around and don't want to be serious but when I want to be serious I feel like he always has something to say about the government or politics that isn't helpful and I wish I like him because I think he likes me but I don't.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Read & Review!


End file.
